Parentage: ‘AMIAL1614’ is a seedling selection resulting from the self-pollination of the species, Echeveria agavoides (unnamed unpatented plant). The crossing was made by the inventor in the autumn of 2011 at a commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. Seed from said cross was harvested, then germinated, and the resulting seedlings were then grown to a mature size. In summer of 2013, ‘AMIAL1614’ was selected for commercialization due to its unique foliage characteristics and growth habit.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AMIAL1614’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Heerhugowaard, the Netherlands. The claimed plant has since been asexually propagated by way of meristematic tissue culture propagation. Through three subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.